My eternity
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: Bella thinks she has both the hearts of two goregous immortals, hot werewolf Jacob and angelic vampire Edward. What happens when it turns out she has neither? Lemon.One-shot.Yaoi.SM owns.


**Hey, hey! I decided to give a try to a yaoi lemon. Well, first lemon actually, I've never done one, so please don't flame me bad, OK? I'm not sure If you'll take this as romantic, or humorous. Either way, it's meant to be that. I hope you enjoy it! =] Oh by the way, I'll be using Twilight quotes here, from all the saga, OK? Good (: Enjoy this, my little pervs!**

**~ Maaveelghyy **

J P.O.V

I was laying accross my bed, in my room, when I decided I couldn't do it anymore. I _loved_ him. I loved his pale skin, his goregous face and body. Oh, how I wish he was mine. Bella was a good friend, yeah sure. Nothing more. Edward was... My destiny, I knew it. And knew better now, than to actually fight it, it was time. At the moment, I didn't care that we were supposed to be enemies, I didn't care that we should be fighting for her love, I didn't give a crap about anything... But about the fact that I was in love with him, and hopefully... He was in love with me too. I decided to give it a try, so I got out of my cool bed, well cool to me anyways, and went to the border line in my red Volkswagen Rabbit and there he was, in all his pale glory, the guy who made me harden faster than a rock falling on my dick, Edward Cullen. With my 'best friend and crush' Bella Swan, yeah right. I could tell she had insisted to come, he hadn't wanted her to. It made me wonder why.

"She knows how I feel about you Jacob," My love said quietly-yes my love, I had imprinted on him, OK? Good.

"Jake, do you feel the same er... Way," The dumb brunnette gulped,"about Edward?" I sighed.

"Yeah, Bells, I do. And am proud. I Jacob Black imprinted on a male bloodsucker." I said with a firm face. Wow, did not think I would _ever_ say that, well when I was human, anyways. Edward chuckled, and Bella got her big brown eyes filled with tears. Cry baby. Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled. God, how can anyone actually live with him? It's so annoying. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get used to it, won't I Edward? He smirked, but nodded. I noticed Bella had left in her rusty old red truck. I looked at Edward, and the next thing I knew was that I was in my bed, with Edward on top of me.

"I think we've both waited long enough," He said, kissing my earlobe. I moaned in acceptance, as he started unbottoning my white shirt. I took his off, fingering his pale, strong chest. Yum. I kissed his neck roughly, biting slightly, as he started to remove my trousers. It only made me moan harder. In a few minutes, we were both naked before each other, this was my first time, but I'm not sure if it was his, so I stopped him, it took a lot of effort, but I did it and pushed him away.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Edward asked me breathless and quietly.

"It's just... This is a first-" His lips against mine cut me off midsentence, I moaned and put my hands up into his hair. Oh, that goregous bronze sex hair. It was all mine, all right. I roughly sticked my warm tongue out, to meet his expectant, cold one. It sent fireworks through me, and then when I thought this couldn't get any better, he moaned. Oh lord, it was the most intense noise I've personally ever heard. Such a turn-on, and my lower stick reacted to it, when I remembered my question. He pulled away, and sighed.

"I know this will most definately sound pathetic, Jake, but I am a virgin. A _109_ year-old virgin, to anwser your mental questionare," He said, I layed there motionless, he was a virgin?! God, well, that is more of a turn on, really, more than anything else. He heard it, and the lust came back on game. His lips found my dark chest with rough passion, my hands found his hair.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop doing that, baby," I said as he kissed down my stomach, biting slightly.

"Wasn't planning on it, Jake," He murmured, he looked down at my long, dark dick. I nodded, I knew this was- Oh god, he touched it, the most intense feeling in the world, that Bella would never ever get to feel. Because, his hands were all mine, he was all mine. He kissed it tenderly, all along my length, when he bit it, and I exploded. He quickly readjusted himself so he licked it all away, I moaned, and pulled his lips up against mine, once again. It was _my_ turn, now. I started licking all accross his chest, stomach, until I got to his goregous, thick, pale, bronze audorned dick. God, was it attractive, god, did I want it! I instantly was flooded by lust, as I licked, kissed, and touched all accross him. So cold, so perfect, so mine! I laughed, as he pulled me back up to meet his face, we started kissing once again, fireworks exploded, and our lowerparts conected, it felt so wet. So good, he roughly inserted his dick in mine, and there was a little pain, but nothing compared to the pleasure I felt at the moment. I bet his brother Jasper, could never stand to be near us right now. I coughed a little, as I laughed at the thought. He laughed along with me, reading my mind, which was now clouded by lust. He thrusted in and out of me, slowly, lovingly.

"Go faster, harder!" I ordered roughly.

"Whatever you want, Jake, whatever you want," He said, as he started going faster, and harder, _rougher_ was included. We stayed like that for a few inmeasurable moment, when he pulled out, I frowned down at him. He chuckled a bit, in his golden, beautiful voice.

"Jacob, you do remember that even I have to get home early, right? What would the neighbors think?"

"They would think dirty, like what just happened my little bloodsucker." I said, as we started again, this was my eternity. Not Bella's. Ha! Take that you stupid tiny little fragile human. I just had sex with my new boyfriend Edward, who's a vampire, and enjoyed it!

**So, whatcha think for a first lemon? I think it was OK, review please! Tell me if you want E P.O.V!**


End file.
